LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P3/Transcript
(Jack is seen leaving his room with a bottle in hand as he approaches the four girls) Jack: I got it. Alex: Is that it? Jack: Yep! Bottle of flower spores right here! Alex: Awesome. Jessica: Oh this is gonna be good! Jack: I'll use it on Erin and I'll leave the other three to you guys. Yang: Alright. (Jack takes the lid off and puts the bottle under Erin's nose, causing her to inhale the spores. Back in Virtual Reality.....) Raynell: *Sigh* Nice of those kids to feed us and stock us up on gear before we left! Rose: Yeah! Now I got this enchanted helmet! Ruby: What does it do? Rose: I think he said it's more durable? Ruby: Oh then it should be more protective! Rose: Awesome! Erin: *Moans* (Erin leans against a tree and rubs her forehead) Raynell: Erin? Rose: What's wrong? Erin: I'm.....getting extremely light headed.... Rose: Do you need to sit down? (Erin's eyes start turning blue) Erin: I..... Rose: *Gasp* Oh no! Raynell: What?! Rose: She's flower high!? Ruby: What?! How?! Raynell: Crap, the others! Rose: Don't tell me they're really trying to pull that on us! Ruby: Erin?! Erin are you okay?! Erin: *Giggles* H-Hey....Is that a Jelly Girl? Rose: Oh no... (Erin walks over and hugs Rose) Erin: Jelly.... Rose: Aw come on Erin not now! Ruby: Crap, does this mean the others are gonna try and mess with us too? Raynell: Probably. Rose: JACK!!! ALEX!!! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GONNA HURT YOU BOTH!!! (In the real world, the four are still seen unconscious as the others laugh) Alex: Oh man, she'll be feeling that later! Jack: Yeah she will! *Laughs* Jessica: Here let me try and get Raynell with a prank! Alex: Go ahead! (Jessica walks over to Raynell before it cuts back to the four in the Virtual World) Rose: We need to keep moving guys! Ruby: But what about Erin?! Erin: *Giggling* Rose: I don't know I- Raynell: Heh. Rose: !..... Raynell: Heh.... *Eyes are blue* Rose: !! Oh come on! Ruby: R-Raynell too?! Erin: Hey Jelly Friend.... Raynell: Heeey.... (Erin and Raynell both hug each other) Rose: Crap.... Ruby: Now what? Rose: I don't know. (Raynell and Erin then hold hands and start skipping away) Rose: E-ERIN!! RAYNELL!!! Ruby: Where're you going!? Erin: Come on Jelly Friend! Raynell: Adventure awaits! (The two start heading back to the village) Rose: No wait, come back! Ruby: Aww crap now what!? Rose: I-I don't-...... Ruby: R-Rosie? Rose:.....*Eyes turn blue* Hehe.... Ruby: !! AHH!! OH NO!! Rose: Hehehh… Huuuuuuuuugs… Ruby: NOOOOOO!! (Back in the real world) Alex: Oh man I wish we could see what's going on right now! Jessica: Me too! Oh man it's gonna be hilarious when they wake up! Alex: I know I said it's mean, but at the end of the day no one's getting hurt. Jessica: Yep! ???: *Yawns* (The group turns to find Spot saving the game and taking his helmet off, causing the other four to slowly start waking up) Weiss: Spot? Spot: Hey guys. Alex; What're you doing? Spot: Got bored. I saved the game though for later. Alex: Oh okay. Raynell: *Giggles* (Ruby wakes up and looks to find the other three still under the flower's effects) Ruby: *Takes helmet off* AHH!!! (The three take their helmets off as well) Raynell: *Giggles* Woooo....! Fun time! Erin: So many Jelly Babies in there... Spot: Uhhhh, what the heck? Jack: Pranked them. Spot: Seriously? Alex: Yep! Spot: *Sigh* Then it's a good thing I saved. Erin: *Stands up* Hey, where's Fluffy at....? Jack: Right here Erin. Erin; Yaaaaay.... (Erin goes and hugs Jack as Rose and Raynell both sit together giggling) Jessica: Well, we should probably get them to bed. Alex: Yeah. Emily: Come on Rosie. Rose: Awwww okay.... (Rose follows Emily to be put to bed) Jessica: Alright, let's go Raynell. Raynell: Noooo.... Jessica: Hm? Raynell: I wanna stay...! Jessica: Well.... Alex: You two wanna watch TV alone? Jessica: I mean, if it occupies her. Alex: It will. Raynell: Yay...! (Jessica smiles and sits next to Raynell as the other heroes go and leave them alone together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts